A Bedtime Story
by Her Devilness
Summary: What happens when you let a fujoshi tell your child a bedtime story? Read and find out. WalkerxErika / Walkerika and some other pairings. Oneshot.


FUJOSHI BRAINWASH

A bedtime story

random Drrr! story with WalkerXErika pairing... and hints of Shizaya and Mikida.

Also has an OC and SSI (selfish self insert xD) character, and the story will actually form mostly around them, but please give it a try.

This is the first fic that I've actually completed, because I don't want to disappoint people by never uploading or suddenly going on hiatus, but if this is well liked, then maybe I'll get inspired to make more short stories. :)

Be warned of: randomness, cute OC and fujoshis...

"I can't sleep", said the cute little boy as he walked his way to the living room in his pajamas holding his teddy bear.

"Would you like Ewi-chan to tell you a bedtime story?" said the blond woman sitting in the living room while closing the book in her hand.

"Yeah", answered the boy while nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Okay. Well, come sit here beside me" she said while patting the sofa seat next to her.

"Yes, Ewi-chan", he answered and walked over to the sofa where the said woman lifted him and placed to the seat she had previously shown him.

"Hmm... So, what kind of stories do you like?"

"I like love stories", the boy answered, "the kind where there is romance and a happy ending", he explained. "I don't like sad stories… or scary ones."

"Well, I don't like scary ones either", Ewi answered understandingly. "And no wonder you have such an excellent taste in stories, since I'm your godmother" she nodded happily. "It's got to be romance. Life is all about romance after all!"

"So…" she said when she started the story, "once upon a time, there was a town that overflowed with people and among those people there were two men that were always fighting. The other one would always tease the other and the other one would always get mad at him."

"Why was the other man teasing the other?" the boy wondered.

"Well, that's because he liked him and some people are childish and tease the person that they actually like. And it wasn't just simply that. The man teasing the other, who we could call I-san, wasn't even aware of his own feelings. And so they just kept fighting for years and years that passed…

But then one time, for some unknown reason, they had been trapped into an elevator together. And you can only guess what that lead to..."

"They started fighting!" the boy guessed loudly and had a tiny frown form on his eyebrows since he wasn't a friend of violence.

"Exactly! You're so smart, Tatsuki", Ewi praised and patted Tatsuki's head making the little boy smile.

"So, I-san and S-san… that's what I'll call the other man, okay… they were fighting in the elevator and as you surely know elevators are small and you shouldn't move and jump about inside of them, because that's dangerous. And as an aftermath of their fighting the elevator stopped, because it had somehow broken. I-san with his great instinct for survival noticed this and also realized that the elevator wouldn't be able to hold for anymore of their fighting and knew that if they continued they'd just both fall to their deaths. So, he yelled S-san's name out loud, which he didn't do often, since he was always calling him with nicknames that annoyed S-san, and that's why S-san was really surprised and stopped on his tracks. That gave I-san time to tell S-san that the elevator would fall if they continued. And so they found themselves sitting there quietly beside each other in the tiny elevator.

Iza—I mean I-san, however couldn't stand the silence, so he just had to take the rare chance to tease his favorite victim from up close. Normally, you see, he wouldn't be able to do much since S-san was super strong and could throw things like vending machines at him."

"Seriously!" Tatsuki stared at Ewi disbelievingly and eyes wide.

"Yes. Seriously. That's why I said S-san is super strong and not just strong."

"Wow! I want to be strong too. Do you know how I could become strong like him, Ewi-chan?"

"Well, you gotta ask him…", she muttered.

"Eh?"

"Nothing! Let's move on with the story!"

"So, now that S-san didn't have anything in his hands to hit or throw I-san with, he felt that he could get a little closer to him without being scared of getting killed. Thought scared is kind of the wrong word to describe him and his feelings. It's more like he didn't have to be overly aware of the danger of S-san at that moment.

But yeah… he moved closer and looked him in the eyes…"

'And said "I love you"', Tatsuki ended the sentence.

"NO! That would so not fit Izaya's character! It's more like he touched Shizuo's crotch and squeezed hard and then while Shizuo was still in shock he stole a violent kiss from him", she ended her rant with a huff.

Then a bunch of heavy and angry steps could be heard coming from the next room. Erika banged the door open and basically screamed:"What are you telling to my child? You're teaching him all wrong! It should be that Izaya looked Shizuo in the eyes and then lust sparkled in Shizuo's eyes and he took control and they rolled over so that Shizuo was on top and THEN they started they're violent smex!"

"Oh come on! Your way of thinking is so last century. Just, because Shizuo is bigger and physically stronger than Izaya doesn't mean he's a seme. Izaya is mentally stronger, has dark hair and the perfect dominant nature, you baka fujoshi!"

"Oh really! You haven't known them as long as I have. Their chemistry just goes better for-"

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Walker yelled as he ran to the room, because he had been waken up from his sleep.

"Can't you see that Tatsuki is scared?" Well, that wasn't exactly true, since Tatsuki had been just staring in wonder as his mother and her mother's best friend, Tatsuki's godmother, had been fighting. It looked like he was watching a tennis match as his head turned to always watch the one talking as they insulted how unprofessional the other one was as a fujoshi.

"You're telling about yaoi to my FIVE YEAR OLD SON! At least wait another five years till you traumatize him. OKAY!"

"I'm sorry, dear. Did we wake you up?" Erika asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, Walker. I was just trying to teach your kid a bit about the important stuff in life" Ewi apologized.

"Well, you were teaching him all wrong!" Erika stared at her angrily like a parent who just found out that the teacher had been telling their child that the earth is flat like a pancake still in the 21st century.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" Walker asked, but was ignored as the women had started quarreling again.

Then he sighed and walked over to his son. "You should be in bed, young man."

"Well, I couldn't sleep and then Ewi-chan promised to tell me a story. And now I didn't get to hear it till the end…" he said while looking a bit disappointed.

"When you're older I'm sure she'll tell you the rest of it. But for now would it be okay if Daddy told you another story?"

"Yeah. I'd like that" Tatsuki looked up to his father and smiled.

They were in his room by then and Walker tugged Tatsuki under the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, once upon the time there was… um… a kingdom! Yes. And there lived a princess named…"

As you can see Walker wasn't really good at this kind of improvising and Tatsuki looked at him so eager to hear a great story. And then Walker remembered the conversation he had had to hear in the dining table the other day when the two fujoshis had chatted and for once agreed on.

"A princess, who everyone called Princess Mikado. And by his side served a knight named Kida Masaomi. But because the kingdom was at war…"

THE ENxD


End file.
